1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element provided with an insulating film and a semiconductor device including the semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for downsizing semiconductor devices and those for higher performance of semiconductor devices have attracted considerable attention. Accordingly, there is a growing demand for miniaturization of semiconductor elements formed in such semiconductor devices and higher integration of semiconductor elements which is necessary for miniaturization.
What is important for miniaturization of a semiconductor element provided with an insulating film is miniaturization of a wiring and an electrode which are formed in the element. For example, one important point for miniaturization of a semiconductor element is miniaturization of a gate electrode of a transistor that is one mode of a semiconductor element. As an example of a technique for miniaturizing a gate electrode, a devised processing method at the time of forming a gate electrode has been disclosed (Patent Document 1).